the perfect wassailia
by missbelle123
Summary: I don't own any Sofia the first characters Disney owns them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Sofia the first characters

**The perfect wasallia **

Chapter 1

Every body in the castle were asleep when James got hungry and crept into the hall for a snack . That's when he saw a cloaked figure heading to the attic. He decided to wake his parents " Dad ! Mum! There is somebody walking through the castle in a cloak." he yelled . Then his parents shot out of bed woke the youngest and then checked on their oldest daughter how wasn't in bed. Then he got baileywick and went to they attic were they oldest daughter princess Amber wasn't there the youngest daughter Sofia started to cry because her older sister wasn't anywere then baileywick told royal family " Your majesties you should see this " they walked to this room where nobody goes in and saw the princess playing a red piano. with a note in her hand . Her eyes were red so she'd been crying .As the king walked near her she flinched.

chapter2 (Amber's POV)

I had been in this room along time. It was truly my favorite spot in the whole kingdom. Me and James weren't aloud in here anymore because Sofia and Miranda don't know about it. She was perfect in every single way but then she found out farther loved another and moved to the north castle. I've packed to go there for wassalia because Sofia will just sing again like she did last year. I was about to leave when I saw Baileywick come in . Then he left but I didn't have enough time to get to the courtyard I just opened the window and got a rope tied to a tree when father came in I flinched then got a clothes hanger slid down the rope like James on a zip wire at the fair with my case got onto my horse and flew to the north castle where she was waiting with some of my favorite then took me inside to get ready for school.

Chapter3 (James pov)

As the coach landed I saw a different coach land at the end of the coach line was a new coach were a new princess stepped out of. She had golden hair which came down to her Knees wearing a red dress and a garnet tiara she entered school with her head high. As I watched her from my seat she was surrounded by kids. Then registration started when it came to Amber's name I was about to tell the fairies then the new pupil said here. Then came break and I was going to ask Amber why the change when I saw Sofia tell her the swings been fixed when she landed in the fountain I went to help her but she started to cry and went to the headmistresses office who called my mother and parents. While I saw my mother take Amber to the north castle. I went over to Sofia to remind her my twin might not come back . After school dad told us we were going to the north castle to see how Amber was. I really missed her. In the carriage I sat by Dad so Sofia wouldn't taunt me. As we arrived I jumped out and hugged my Mother tightly. She showed us around the castle then showed us to our rooms. My room was brilliant with a jungle theme and a zip wire out off the window into the zoo. I went to find Amber who was playing the piano in the music room to my mother. She asked me to join and I did we listed and then i joined her and we played the royal twin song .Then Mum asked a maid for some cookies and then she had to prepare dinner. Then Amber showed me her room which was the room she always wanted she got to choose the ideas herself with a special touch the family crest.

Chapter 4 (Sofia pov)  
My room was awful it looked like something for a baby. Then I went into Amber's room to find her an James in the zoo. I went down and saw a Unicorn field. Then came dinner where I couldn't sit in my usual seat I had to sit on the other side of the table. After dinner I went to the library to find James and Amber doing their homework and nearly finished. Then they took their books and left I did mine all by myself Then I went to bed because tomorrow was the weekend and I wanted to look around.

Chapter 5 ( Roland pov)  
As I was looking for the twins I saw that they where in the music room playing the piano. I heard clapping and saw there mother the old queen Amelia. I watched to see how much they enjoyed it here. Two days until it was wasallia an we are going to spend it here even though tomorrow is when the tree gets put up in the hall. When they came out I helped Amelia put them to bed then I talked about how we were going to o the tree with Amelia. She said the colors were yellow and green with silver stars.  
In the morning breakfast was served to me and Miranda in bed when we got dressed one of the servants bought in the tree which was bigger than ours The twins decorated it by doing plaits in the tinsel and putting the stars anywhere. Then I picked Amber up and put the star on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter6 (James pov)  
After decorating the tree we went to the kitchen to bake cookies so we could sell them and give the money we make to an inside the orphanage we saw how it needed a tree so one of the servant me and Dad went to the tree company while Amber & mum stayed and help them make decorations. Miranda and Sofia stayed at the north castle to explore. When we came back with the tree the orphans ha made so many decorations out of tinsel. Amber and I went back to the carriage got some of the presents we got from the extra money we raised for them. they were so happy some of them we left because tonight was when we'd light the Christmas tree and the candle it also when we (Amber and I) had to preform our song on the we got back to the castle Sofia and Miranda were reading even though me and amber had to try on new clothing for the wassllia party and tonight. When I was finished mum wanted me and Amber to see her in her study but why.

Chapter 7(Amber's pov)  
In mothers study she had two boxes "what's in the box?",I asked she handed them us we opened them to find two rings mine was gold with a star saying the ring of curiosity while James was gold with the moon saying the ring of fun."On wasallia place them together an they will unleash the magic inside of your heart that nobody can stop you "mother said that and then she got up and led us to our rooms. In the morning at breakfast it was held in the music room where after we ate me and James played our piece and mum and dad gave us a standing ovation while Sofia and Miranda clapped. After breakfast I went to put on my new dress which was dark blue covered in stars while James was the same but had moons. When I stepped out of my room Baileywick told me to meet James at the top of the staircase I looked around and saw Baileywick at the bottom. "May I present the royal twins of Enchancia Prince James and Princess Amber" Everybody in the ballroom fell silent as James escorted me down the staircase as we reached the bottom Mum n dad escorted us to the middle of the ballroom floor their father and I waltzed while James and Mum was nearly the middle of the night when Mum told everybody to be quiet while we put our rings together that is when the magic happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Magic chapter 8 There was a bright light from were the twins where standing they floated off the ground and opened their eyes which had changed to a white light. James had spiked hair and wore a green tunice with blak trousers and a cloak with the fastner a moon . Amber's hair was fully grown with a bow in the shape of a star at the back and wore a green dress which went to her ankles with a cloak that fastened with a star crest . When they floated down there was a golden crown rested on each of their heads on with the moon one with a star. The people couldn't belive they were what they were they let go of each others hands they had read about tht this happens when they come together and belive in themsevles and stick together as a people gasped as the saviors of their kingdom had awakened. As they came down they realsed. As they came down their Mother and Father were shocked but happy that their childrens powers had com to save the the ball came to a close evrybody except for Sofia was happy. She didn't like her siblings in the spotlight.  
The holiday was over eventhough they ha started living at the north castle. It was the first day of the new school year as Amber stepped out of the carriage Sofia pushed her and she fell into James's arms. As they walked arm in arm to school everybody thought it was weird eventhough when they told them what happened at the ball they all understood. Eventhough before the fairies started registration Sofia stood up and said" The twins of Enchancia are wizaeds and witches" that made everybody stay away and pull their eventhough Clio didn't saying magic is cool and creative and it wasn't their fault they could do magic. For the rest of the day the twins stayed together happy by each-  
others company. When they got home the headed to the library to see what skills they could use their rings for. Amber found a spell to make a star apear infront of James found one to make a cannon boom then they both found one to bring the moon up in Enchancia. 


End file.
